yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clubs/Fanon
Clubs are a way for the characters to gain certain buffs and easily access certain supplies. Students at Akademi High School are members of a specific club or profession and will go to the clubs after school. Clubs will affect a person's behavior and capabilities. For instance, members of the Writing Club may go to their clubroom as part of their routine and members of the Cheerleading Club might be more popular than other characters. After-School Club This club takes after-school lessons. Even people that are not in the club have to go if not a student was absent or not paying attention. They also might take other activities which to do they might have to collab with other clubs. The club's room might be used for other stuff. The president is Sejiuku Makaka. Animal Club Archery Club The Archery Club is a club created by Kaga Uizazu. Astronomy This is the Astronomy Club. It's the only club who is active at night, thanks to Mizuki Shinju. Mizuki Shinju is the founder and the actual leader of this club. It's seeking new members. Cat Club The Cat Club is a club created by Hideko Juro. Since she created it she's the leader. Cheerleading Club This is a fairly new club, with only seven members. They are currently seeking out new members. There is a cheerleading uniform. Comedy Club The Comedy Club only has 2 member as for now. Cosplay This is the Cosplay Club. There are currently seven students in this club. The one with info in bold is the head of this club. Cupcake Club The Cupcake Club is a fairly new club that is seeking new members. Its leader is in bold. Dance Club The Dance Club is a fan-made club of Akademi High. It is very new and consists of four members. They are currently looking for new members. Debate Club The Debate Club is a club started by Yoshino Kappukēko and it currently has three members. Yoshino is the club president. Fight Club The first rule is you don't talk about fight club The second rule is you DO NOT TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB Flower Club The Flower club is created by Popi Hozuki. She is the club leader, while Baioretto Hozuki is the only other member. They have their club meetings in the plaza, which disrupts the other students, and look out for other potential members while sitting in the plaza. Host Club The Host Club was created by Rie Ueda. It is based off of real life host clubs and Ouran High School Host Club. The Kubz Scouts Club The Kubz Scouts Club is a joke club about The Kubz Scouts. The leader is in bold. Library Assistance Club This is the Library Assistance Club. Osomatsu-San Club This club is actually a fanclub for the anime named "Osomatsu-san". President Members REDHUU™ Club The REDHUU™ Club was created in honor of REDHUU. Robot Club This Club is For Robot and people Like Robot School Committee The School Committee is a club created by Alicia Almeida. It has only three members currently and it's a newly formed club. The club main function is to help newbies and, sometimes, veterans to fit in and for general organization of school events. They also take a big part on keeping the school mood up and are always prone to come up with ideas for new events or parties. To be a member, you grades need to be good or at least average. Perks: Charisma boost. Begging for pardon restores much more reputation points and social interactions are usually easier, giving you more reputation points. You lies are always seen as the truth. Stink Club This is a joke club in Akademi High. It currently has only one member, who is also the president. Study Club This club focuses on taking extra lessons. They have more meetings when studying for tests. Tony Tony Chopper Fanclub Underwear Club This is an extremely perverted club located within Inustuto High. There are many members, although most are unknown because they do not flaunt their pervert side in public. The student with info in bold is the president of this club. Vocaloid Fanclub The vocaloid fanclub is a club started and created by On Na. It mainly focuses on making Vocaloid songs and publishing other relatives. Worker Club This club is for people who have spare time, and want to help around school. The members of this club learn quicker than regular students. Their activity is to study and have fun. Perks This club has two perks *one, you auto gain 1 level in every stat and are able to gain 6 instead of 5 *Two, you are instantly able to beat DELINQUENTS ONLY. Writing Club The Writing Club was started and created by Gina Eiko. It has 10 members. Perk: You automatically are able to write fake love letters and fake suicide letters. Category:Underwear Club Category:Flower Club Category:Cat Club Category:Dance Club Category:Cheerleading Club Category:REDHUU™ club Category:Debate Club Category:Cosplay Club Category:Clubs Category:Magic and Fantasy Club Category:Host Club Category:Osomatsu-San Club Category:Kubz Scouts Club Category:Cupcake Club